bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Amusement Parking Lot!/@comment-15660147-20140301050118
“Are we there yet?” The plot Zap2it gave made me think the episode was going to start out with them all on their way to the amusement park and the car breaking down along the way. I thought the rest of the episode would be Mr. Grouper trying to the fix the car and the kids do their daily things in the area while they wait; checking up on him in between segments to see if the car is fixed. Then Mr. Grouper fixes it somehow or he calls a tow truck/mechanic to give them a ride or a jump, something like that. Then they make it to the amusement park and have the time of their lives. Oh well. X3 *Obvious Spoiler Warning* The concept for the field trip was really great, I love how they take two drastically different things and mash them together to make something awesome. Something boring with something exciting. Something considered as masculine with something considered feminine. Some considered alright with something that would make it cooler! Like I said back in the forum, an amusement ''parking lot ''was the furthest thing on my mind when I heard about there being an episode about them going to a park; it’s not only a really clever twist, but an excellent play on words. :D I love how they made the rides more car-oriented. I was wrong about some things: -They weren’t on a car ''wash ''carrousel, it was just a carousel with the platforms that mechanics use to lift up cars. (I can’t think of the proper name. xD) -Pop song wasn’t like "At The Beach", but it was still hawt, lol. Sounded like a “feel good” type of song you would often hear on the radio, which is very fitting. They’re really getting more modern with the pop songs...Hehe, Molly was holding up traffic with her car dancing but everyone was happy about it. xD -The dance song didn’t get recycled like I thought it would. I’m so glad I wasn’t right about that, I really loved hearing the new instrumental! Grace did wonderful as always, especially with that high note! Ohmygosh Whoever made that description gave up false information! >:C The car didn’t break down, it just ran out of gas! Now if the battery died or the engine randomly decided to stop working, it definitely would have broken down. The field trip wasn’t even the main focus, false advertising! But it worked. xD Other stuff I liked and whatever: -The snail’s name in Mr. Petrol. Is that short for “petroleum”? xD -They have gas underwater? Well, that explains why they can make fires… +They didn’t pay >:( What a bunch of freeloaders! Do they think gas grows on trees? How is Mr. Petrol supposed to keep his job? Was it National Free Gas Day? xD +inb4 a parent complains about pollution. +Maybe their gasoline is made of something else? Something more environmentally safe? -Is it me, or did Gil sound angrier than usual when the Little Fish were messing with him? X) -I should have seen the lunch joke coming. I really should have. xD -Again, I like how Goby and Nonny played in the story. Out of all the characters, they’re the ones who have interacted the least. And how Gil got to tell the story this time. He hasn’t don’t since Season 1, right? +Now we need Molly and Nonny to do a story segment, and Goby to sing a dance song, and…something else that hasn’t happened yet or hasn’t happened in a while. +Goby greeting the moon monkeys nervously. x) +”Fill’er up! Fill’er up!” x) +The “Let’s All Go To The Lobby” reference. xD -“Puppy Power”? Scrappy Dappy Dooooooo! xD -Gil’s face when his cardboard car drove away. xD -When Mr. Groper wouldn’t tell them where they were going, even when they we being polite about it. Too relatable...When I was younger (and even now) my dad would sometimes make my brother and I go places with him, without telling us where we were going. And when we would ask him about it, he would refuse to tell us. I’m pretty sure it was mainly because he didn’t want to hear us complain... >.> +”…Did he just say parking lot?” +When they were “bawking” traffic. X) The way the first driver behind them seemed mad the way he was beeping. xD +When Mr. Grouper was staring at the viewers after he ended his call. I was like “…Why are you still looking at us? Is the scene going transition or wha-?” And then Mr. Petrol literally came outta nowhere. “Well, that was speedy.” +Nonny and Deema’s faces when they got there picture take during that one ride…xD Now that my expectations are out of the way, I was able to enjoy the episode more when I watched it again today. Even though it can be fun, I need to learn how to lower my expectations. And to not take the plots were given too much focus because when it comes to the episode as a whole, there’s a good chance that it won’t be the main focus. Ah who am I kidding? It’s gonna happen away.